Whatever the Cost
by mrytale2-5
Summary: Sequel to 'Who's rescuing who'.  Major spoilers for season 6 episodes 13-18.  When Emily's past comes back to haunt her how will it affect her adopted daughter Kate, explores team dynamic and features JJ.  Seven Chapters long.
1. Chapter 1 The Thirteenth Step

A/N –

This is a sequel to 'Who's Rescuing Who'. Major spoilers for Season 6 episodes 13 – 18. Most of the dialogue has been changed to accommodate Kate but some is the same or similar. When Emily's past catches up with her how will it affect her adopted daughter Kate, explores the team dynamic and features JJ. Seven Chapters Long. Criminal Minds and the main characters all belong to CBS.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – The Thirteenth Step<p>

"So are you ready for the assessment tomorrow?"

"Yes. Thanks for all your help Emily."

"It's not a problem Ashley, I'm your mentor and I want you to succeed."

Ashley smiled softly as Emily stood up from the dining table.

"Thanks Emily."

"You're going to be a great agent Ashley, you just need to believe in yourself and trust your instincts."

Emily smiled as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Mom is Ashley staying for dinner?"

Kate stuck her head around the door as the twelve year old grinned at the young blonde agent who smiled back at her.

"Thanks for the offer but I'd better go and do a bit more studying before the test."

Ashley stood up and walked around the table, smiling as she saw Kate standing in front of Emily who had wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter.

"Ok that's fine Ashley. Kate, why don't you dish up dinner while I see Ashley out?"

"No worries mom, see you soon Ashley!"

Kate waved at Ashley before she jogged out of the room.

"She's a good kid."

"Yeah, she's had a tough life but things in the last couple of years have finally settled down."

Ashley nodded, Emily had told her about a week ago how Kate had come into her life and knowing the ordeal that Emily and Kate had been subjected to three years ago made her admire the older agent even more.

"Well I'll let you know how the test goes!"

"It will be fine Ashley, just relax!"

Emily laughed as she waved at the younger woman as she walked out of the apartment. Quickly she shut and locked the door before she wandered into the dining room where Ashley was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Emily yawned as she walked into the bullpen, her hectic life was catching up with her as she turned and smiled at Garcia as her friend approached her.<p>

"Morning PG."

"Hey sweetie. Ok I've got a message for you, somehow it got routed through to me. A Sean McAllister, sexy Scottish voice but a Paris number, share Emily!"

"Oh thanks Garcia."

"And?"

Emily raised an eyebrow before she shook her head and entered the conference room.

"Where's Seaver?"

Reid looked immediately at Emily as he spoke.

"She's taking a test at the academy."

Emily sat down at the table, the piece of paper Garcia had given her was now tightly balled up in the palm of her left hand. Emily tried to concentrate on the briefing but quickly found that her mind wandered onto the message and why, after all this time, Sean had gotten in contact with her. Shaking the thoughts from her mind Emily did what she did best, putting the thoughts into a box in her memory, to be retrieved after the case had been completed. As she walked out she instantly reached for her cell and sent a text message to Sarah, the teenager who looked after Kate after school.

_Been called away on case, Kate staying with family will still pay u!_

A second later Emily's phone chimed loudly and she quickly opened the message.

_No probs thanks!_

Emily smiled before she quickly sent a message to the person that Kate loved to stay with when Emily had to go away.

_Got called away to Montana R U ok to have Kate?_

Emily pocketed her phone and walked back to her desk, she needed to organise everything before they went. Just as she had finished tidying up the mess of files on her desk Emily's cell chimed once again as she retrieved her phone and read the message.

_No probs Will can pick her up after school_

Relieved that JJ was able to look after Kate, Emily finally found herself able to concentrate on the case and the seemingly murderous scene that they were heading out to in Montana.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day and after she had finished her call in the dark outside of the burnt out gas station Emily said goodbye to Garcia and looked at Hotch who nodded at her to take five minutes. Emily walked a few paces away and reached for her phone once again.<p>

"Mom?"

"Evening munchkin, how are you?"

"Ok thanks, you?"

"Busy. How was school?"

"Yeah you know. But I am doing my homework, Uncle Will is helping me."

"That's good."

Emily smiled as she took a breath, glad that she had the time to speak to Kate but at the same time her thoughts ran to McAllister and what he wanted.

"Mom?"

"I'm here."

"Is everything ok?"

Kate had quickly sensed the slight uneasiness in her mother's voice and immediately wanted to know what the matter was.

"I'm fine munchkin, this is just a tough case."

"Well ok, take care mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

Emily smiled as she finished the call, pocketing her cell before she moved back towards the team, shaking her head at how quickly Kate had picked up on her worries.

* * *

><p>It had been three days and two long nights but finally Emily started to walk towards the jet, she had her phone held to her ear as she waited for a response.<p>

"Jareau."

"JJ it's Emily, we're now heading back but I was wondering if it was ok for Kate to stay another night with you? I've got someone I need to see tonight."

"Of course Em, she's just finishing up her homework now so there's no need to disturb her."

"Thanks JJ."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes JJ, I just need to catch up with an old friend, I'll pick Kate up in the morning and take her to school."

"Ok Emily I'll see you then."

Emily sucked in her bottom lip as she climbed the stairs to the jet, pondering what her meeting with Sean would bring.

* * *

><p>Emily smiled as she saw her friend stand up and she warmly greeted him before she sat down and looked seriously at Sean McAllister.<p>

"Doyle has escaped from prison."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's off the grid."

Emily took a breath as she processed the information.

"Is he headed here? Am I in danger?"

"We all are."

Emily's face immediately dropped as she tried to compose herself, without saying another word she stood up and walked out of the bar, not stopping until she sat numbly in her car, panicking and worrying not only about her own safety but that of Kate's as well.


	2. Chapter 2  Sense Memory

A/N –

This is a sequel to 'Who's Rescuing Who'. Major spoilers for Season 6 episodes 13 – 18. Most of the dialogue has been changed to accommodate Kate but some is the same or similar. When Emily's past catches up with her how will it affect her adopted daughter Kate, explores the team dynamic and features JJ. Seven Chapters Long. Criminal Minds and the main characters all belong to CBS.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Sense Memory<p>

Kate had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago, beforehand she had been talking to Mrs Jacobs through the closed front door as she locked and set the alarm before she bode goodnight to her neighbour. As Emily climbed the stairs she heard a door open, quickly she glanced across and saw Mrs Jacobs who nodded at her, a small gesture to let her know that Kate was asleep and locked in the apartment. Emily, nodding in response, carried on walking before she stopped at her door, unlocking it before she carefully entered the apartment and turned the alarm off. Nervously Emily walked through to her bedroom, crouching down she opened her safe and retrieved a large brown envelope, taking it into the dining room where she sat down with a heavy sigh and started to examine her old undercover identity and passports. Emily suddenly felt her heart beat rapidly as her fingers lingered on the picture of Doyle but the shock of Sergio jumping onto her lap caused her anxiety levels to soar through the roof.

"Sergio!"

Emily stroked the black cats head as she held tight onto him before she suddenly heard a noise coming from the apartment, certain that Kate was still in her bedroom Emily kept a hold of Sergio as she stood up before the cat jumped out of her arms. Drawing her weapon Emily kept talking to Sergio as she checked the apartment, gently opening Kate's door she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the girl was fast asleep. When she reached her bedroom Emily's gaze was instantly drawn to her curtain as it blew in the breeze. Immediately Emily closed it and looked around the room before she went over to her phone.

"Hey it's Emily, yeah I just wanted to see if you left the bedroom window open?"

"Yes Sergio was out and Kate said that if we left the window open he'd be back soon enough."

"Ok thanks, I'll see you soon."

Emily let the phone drop onto the bed as she tried to steady her heart rate down but then her attention was instantly brought back to the device as it started ringing once again. Cautiously Emily looked down as she saw that it displayed **'Caller Unknown'** she stood back and let it go through to her answer phone, unsurprised when the caller hung up without leaving a message. Immediately Emily's thoughts turned to Doyle and that she must keep Kate safe, whatever the cost. Quickly Emily armed herself with some of her glass ornaments from the bookshelf in her bedroom, balancing them on the window ledges before she made her way into the hall, pushing the large wooden unit against the front door before she carefully balanced the vase on the edge. Her mind was whirring and her breathing fast as she sat in the dark, staring hard towards the front door as her loaded weapon sat heavy in her hand.

* * *

><p>Kate stretched and opened her eyes, lazily she got out of bed and immediately headed to the bathroom adjoining her bedroom to get showered. Once dressed she wandered out of her bedroom and towards the living room but she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes focused in on her mom, sitting on the chair with her eyes closed but her finger rested on the trigger. Kate opened her mouth ready to speak but as she saw her mom's eyes open she was at a loss at what to say, especially as Emily turned and instantly pointed the gun at her.<p>

Emily's heart skipped a beat as she realised that it was her adopted daughter standing in front of her, immediately she dropped the gun down, making it safe and placed it on the chair, only then did she ran over to Kate who was stood frozen in shock.

"I'm so sorry Kate, I didn't mean to scare you, are you ok munchkin?"

Emily held Kate tightly as the girl slowly nodded her head.

"What's going on mom?"

"Nothing Kate, I just got a bit spooked last night and had a nightmare."

Emily smiled as she released Kate who nodded her head, she knew that she would have to reveal more to the young girl, especially if Doyle was getting closer but Emily knew for now they both had to go to work and school respectively.

* * *

><p>The lack of sleep and anxiety was catching up with Emily and she knew that as she angrily, grumpily, spoke to her friends in the conference room but as soon as she knew that she had to fly to LA bridges had to be built with at least one person.<p>

"Garcia?"

"Hey Em, is everything ok?"

"Just a little tired. Are you ok to look after Kate this time?"

"Of course, her and Sergio are more than welcome."

"Thanks Garcia, it's one less thing to worry about."

"Ok well I'd better get everything ready for you."

Garcia smiled at her friend, but worried at the same time, maybe she thought, having Kate to stay would enable her to find out what was troubling her friend.

* * *

><p>Emily closed her eyes for a second before she carried on walking alongside Morgan, having just relayed their idea about smell to Reid her mind was replaying the conversation she had had with Morgan in the cab. She knew that her behavioural change had been picked up by the team, but she couldn't say anything yet not until she was certain as to what was happening and anyway her first conversation would need to be with Kate.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily tiredly headed for the apartment, Garcia had texted her to let her know that she had left Kate safe and asleep ten minutes earlier. As she neared the front door her eyes caught sight of a package standing outside, knowing that it must have only just been put there she gingerly picked it up and entered the apartment, turning the lights on and the alarm off she drew her weapon. Emily's attention was sidetracked as her cell rang loudly, quickly she looked at the display and saw Reid's name displayed as she answered the call.<p>

"Hey Emily did you know that the original Solaris is showing?"

"Evening Reid, sounds great but I really want to see Kate."

"Sure no problem, see you tomorrow."

Emily pocketed her phone as she carried on walking around the apartment with her gun drawn, making Kate's bedroom her first stop, only when she was sure that her daughter was safe did she go and retrieve the envelope from the safe once again, returning to the hall where the box lay on top of the wooden unit. Cautiously she opened the box, peeling the paper to reveal a solitary lilac flower, slowly she brought the flower up to smell it before she returned it back into the box. Leaving the file on top of the box Emily walked through to Kate's bedroom and gently shook the girl awake.

"Grab your bag."

Groggily Kate looked at her mom, seeing the fear in her eyes that she had seen before when they were held in the cabin, instantly she just nodded her head and got out of the bed, grabbing her packed duffel bag off the floor.

"Here put this on."

Emily managed a small smile as she handed Kate her coat before she scooped Sergio up from the floor and held onto the box and file, nodding to Kate as the two of them silently left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3 Today I Do

A/N –

This is a sequel to 'Who's Rescuing Who'. Major spoilers for Season 6 episodes 13 – 18. Most of the dialogue has been changed to accommodate Kate but some is the same or similar. When Emily's past catches up with her how will it affect her adopted daughter Kate, explores the team dynamic and features JJ. Seven Chapters Long. Criminal Minds and the main characters all belong to CBS.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Today I Do<strong>

Kate waited until they were safely in the car and her mom had been driving for about ten minutes before she plucked up the courage to speak.

"Mom, where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe, I need to talk to you where I can be sure that NOBODY will find us."

Catching the worried tone in her mom's voice Kate just nodded and looked out of the window, sleepily deciding to stay quiet for the rest of the journey.

Finally Emily pulled into the car park of a non-descript motel on the outskirts of Washington D.C.

"Stay in the car while I get us a room, keep the doors locked."

Kate alertly nodded her head as she kept her eyes focused on her mom as Emily locked her and Sergio in the vehicle.

Five minutes later Emily returned, without saying a word she quickly made Sergio a makeshift bed on the back seat, pouring some water into the grooved plastic handle in the door and leaving him a few treats. Emily picked up hers and Kate's bags up before she gestured for her daughter to follow as the two of them walked towards the room, once inside Kate sat nervously on the bed, watching carefully as her mom locked and chained the door before she then moved and wedged a chair underneath the handle.

"Mom?"

"I'm so sorry for this Kate, I never imagined that this would happen, if for one minute I thought that he would come for me I would have never allowed myself to get so close to you."

The words came out rapidly as Emily swallowed hard, trying valiantly to prevent the tears from escaping as she moved to sit next to Kate on the bed.

"Who's after you mom?"

Emily took a breath as she turned slightly to look at her daughter.

"A long time ago, before I was with the FBI I worked undercover, for Interpol, with my knowledge of languages and my profiling skills I was a natural. I was young and keen to succeed. Unfortunately my assignment called for me to infiltrate an organisation where an Ian Doyle was in charge."

"And it's this Ian Doyle who is after you?"

Emily nodded her head slowly.

"Can't we tell Uncle Aaron? I am sure that he can help."

"No, it's not safe. At the moment my main concern is you and keeping you out of Doyle's sight."

"Do you think that he'll come after me?"

"Not if I can help it."

Kate brought her head up and looked directly into her mother's eyes and saw the tears beginning to form.

"I am going to speak to Aunt Jen, she has contacts at the Department of Defence that should be able to help us."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Whatever the cost you are going to be safe, you may have to go away for a while but I promise you that I'll stay in contact and I'll bring you home to me as soon as I can."

Kate just nodded her head as she curled up tight against her mom, she wasn't just scared for herself but also for the woman who had brought so much happiness into her life after the horrors that she had endured.

* * *

><p>Emily sat at her desk, glad to be alone after the distress of leaving Kate crying in JJ's arms, as she spoke to her friend and congratulated her on her engagement.<p>

"Tsia, Doyle is out."

Emily bowed her head as she spoke.

"We're all in danger Tsia, I've had to take some steps."

"Kate?"

"She's safe, I moved her for the time being."

"It will be ok Emily, as far as Doyle is concerned Lauren Reynolds is dead, ok?"

"Ok."

"Say it with me."

"Lauren Reynolds is dead."

Emily suddenly turned her chair around as she saw Reid approaching.

"That's good sweetie."

"Take care Tsia."

Emily breathed slowly as she put her phone down, trying to compartmentalise her emotions.

"Who is Lauren Reynolds?"

Emily's mind was sharply brought back into focus as she turned to face Reid.

"A friend."

"Oh I'm sorry, how did she die?"

"A car accident."

Emily didn't say another word as she turned her attention back to the paperwork on her desk.

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetie do you need me to Kate-sit?"<p>

Emily looked at her beaming friend, her mind whirring to find a plausible answer.

"No its ok, Kate's away on a school trip so I'm fine for the moment."

"That's great, if you need anything then you know where I am."

Emily smiled at her friend as she nodded her head, worried about how Kate was getting on.

* * *

><p>JJ stopped the SUV outside a small suburban house in Jacksonville, North Carolina. It had been a long seven hour journey and JJ smiled at the twelve year old as Kate stretched out in the back of the vehicle.<p>

"Stay here while I check it out ok?"

"Yes Aunt Jen, I'm kind of getting used to that."

"Sorry sweetie but..."

"I know it's for my own safety."

JJ nodded her head sympathetically as she left Kate in the car as the girl kept a tight grip on the pet carrier that contained Sergio.

"Right so this is Anna and this here is Richard and they are going to look after you here for a while, if you need anything just ask them ok?"

Kate nodded as she smiled politely at the two people that she assumed were some type of Federal Agent.

"If you need to talk to me use this cell, there is only one number programmed into it and it will get you through to me at any time of day or night. Emily has the number also but let Anna or Richard answer any incoming calls ok?"

JJ smiled at Kate as she handed the small device over.

"Yes, thanks Aunt Jen."

"No worries sweetie, now take care."

JJ smiled once again as she walked over to Kate who was still dressed in her pyjamas from when Emily had woke her up the previous night. JJ wrapped her arms and held Kate tightly, unsurprised to feel the sobs emanating from the young girl.

"Look after her Aunt Jen."

"Of course sweetie."

Kate broke free and walked away, picking up Sergio as she went through to the small room that had been allocated to her.

"Take care of her guys."

JJ wiped the tears from her own eyes as she looked seriously at the two agents who nodded back at her. Pick up her handbag JJ walked out of the house, if she had thought that it had been a long drive down it was going to take her even longer to get home as she took a different, slower route to ensure that she wasn't being followed and that nobody, not even Emily, would know where Kate was staying.

* * *

><p>Emily made a quick excuse and left Ashley and Reid working in the bullpen as she walked to the bathroom, she retrieved the cell that JJ had given her and quickly typed a message.<p>

_Hope that you and Sergio r safe. I love you._

Emily typed in the number from memory before she sent the message and then she dropped the cell into the bin in the bathroom. As she walked back towards the bullpen her other cell began to ring.

"He's dead Emily! Jeremy is dead!"

Emily stood still instantly, shock coursing through her body as she listened to Tsia explain what had happened to Jeremy.

"Jesus Tsia, how long have we been talking?"

Emily sharply brought the phone down to look at the display.

"Get out of there! Come back to America, cash only, take care."

Emily sharply cut off the call as she tried to get her heart rate under control, she had to get her mind focused on the case and then she would be free to deal with Doyle.

* * *

><p>Emily tiredly started to walk out of the BAU bullpen when her phone quickly announced that she had a new text message, nervously she opened it up.<p>

_See you soon_

Immediately Emily put her phone back in her bag before she walked out and down towards her car, driving away from Quantico, travelling to a phone box roughly ten blocks from her apartment. Anxiously she dropped several coins into the slot before she dialled the number from memory and waited for an answer.

"JJ he's coming, the records, they need to disappear."

"Already done Em, just be sure on the story that you are going to tell the others."

Emily took a breath as she rested her head against the metal phone unit.

"Emily? Are you still there?"

"I'm here."

"She's safe Emily, just make sure that you are too."

"Thanks Jen and I will."

Emily closed her eyes as she replaced the receiver, breathing heavily as she walked out into the darkness and the uncertainty of what she was about to face.


	4. Chapter 4 Coda

A/N –

This is a sequel to 'Who's Rescuing Who'. Major spoilers for Season 6 episodes 13 – 18. Most of the dialogue has been changed to accommodate Kate but some is the same or similar. When Emily's past catches up with her how will it affect her adopted daughter Kate, explores the team dynamic and features JJ. Seven Chapters Long. Criminal Minds and the main characters all belong to CBS.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Coda<p>

Kate sat on the bed with Sergio curled up on her lap, the darkness flooded the bedroom as she found herself unable to sleep. Her hands rested on the cat's head as she gently stroked the soft black fur in between his ears. Suddenly she heard movement outside the door and she held tighter onto Sergio before a blonde head poked around the door and looked unsurprised to see her awake despite it being the early hours of the morning.

"You've got a call."

Richard smiled as he walked in with the cell to his ear, speaking quietly to the caller.

"Yeah she was awake, remember five minutes tops."

Richard passed the cell over to Kate, looking at her as he did.

"Don't forget to bring it to Anna or me after you've finished."

Kate nodded as she took the phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hey munchkin, how are you doing?"

"Mom!"

"Yes sweetie, sorry it has taken me so long to call, I had to ensure that I could do it safely."

"It's so good to hear your voice."

"Yours too. How are you holding up?"

"Ok I guess."

"But you're still awake at 3am."

The line went silent for a few seconds as Kate felt the tears trickle down her cheeks, certain that the same was happening to her mom.

"Nightmares?"

"I guess so."

"I'm so sorry to have brought you into this Kate."

"It's not your fault mom, you didn't ask for this, just stay safe, Sergio and I miss you."

Emily laughed softly at the mention of the cat's name, especially when it was followed by a loud miaow.

"I miss you both too. I don't know when I'll next be able to talk to you, it's getting a bit dangerous here."

"I love you mom. Have you told anyone yet?"

"Only JJ and the people I used to work with."

"Talk to them mom, they'll be able to help trust me."

"I've got to go Kate, time is up. I love you."

Kate went to reply but the line was already dead, tears started to stream down her face and she failed to hear Anna and Richard enter her bedroom. Anna sat down on the bed, picking up and then passing the phone to Richard who walked out of the room, erasing the phone's records as he left. Anna reached out and put her arm around Kate but she didn't want the stranger's sympathy as she shrugged the gesture away, burying her head into the pillow, eventually crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Emily couldn't remember the last time she had had more than two hours sleep without waking up scared and frightened. Wearily she checked her car before she was satisfied that it was safe to drive to her meeting with Tsia and Clyde. Emily knew that these two people could help her track Doyle down, they were the ones that helped her to catch him in the first place, and having relayed the information to them she told Clyde to follow the money before she disposed of the cell phone and headed back to the BAU.<p>

* * *

><p>JJ opened the door to her office and instantly walked around to sit behind her desk, opening up her laptop to check the emails that had come in since the previous evening. Her blue eyes immediately focused on one sent from Helen Dunmore, one of Anna's aliases, nervously JJ opened the message.<p>

_Difficult conversation with home, subject not sleeping, won't talk, may need help here._

JJ sighed as she closed the message up and deleted it, she knew that things were warming up for Emily, her sources had informed her that Doyle was now in the States so she had no doubt that DC was going to be his next destination but for her at least, she was going to have to head south for the day.

* * *

><p>Emily took a moment after she finished speaking to Clyde and Tsia, now that they had confirmed what she had already thought, that Doyle was on his way to DC, but at least they would be ready for him. Closing her eyes Emily tried to put Doyle to the back of her mind for the moment, she had to concentrate on the case here in Lafayette Parish, certain members of the team had already picked up on some aspects of her behaviour and she didn't want to give them any extra ammunition.<p>

* * *

><p>JJ stepped out of the SUV and followed Richard up to the door as the two of them cautiously checked the street before they entered the house. JJ looked around but saw that there was no sign of Kate in the living room but then she felt something brush around her legs, she bent down and picked Sergio up as she heard Anna's voice.<p>

"She's in the bedroom."

JJ nodded as she carried the slender black cat in her arms, she stopped briefly in the open doorway, smiling as she spoke.

"Well at least someone was pleased to see me!"

Kate lifted her head up from the pillow and looked at the doorway, a smile instantly crossed her face.

"Aunt Jen!"

"Hi sweetie, can I come in?"

"Of course it is so good to see you!"

JJ gently placed the cat on the floor as he wandered over to a corner of the room and curled up on the floor before JJ moved towards Kate and warmly hugged her.

"I thought that you could do with seeing a familiar face."

Kate buried her head against J, trying desperately to stop the tears from falling as she nodded her head.

"Its ok sweetie, let it out."

Kate nodded her head as she let the tears fall, powerless to stop them until after a couple of minutes she took a breath and lifted her head up slightly.

"I talked to mom."

"I know. Things are a little difficult for her at the moment."

"Is she safe?"

Kate sniffed as she spoke, blinking the tears away from her eyes as she looked directly at JJ.

"For the moment."

JJ spoke quietly, unable to lie to the child.

"She's going to go after him."

JJ frowned as she sat Kate down on the bed before she sat down next to her.

"Why do you say that?"

"To protect me, to protect you and the others. She'll look after everyone else first before she'll look after herself."

JJ sighed as she looked at Kate.

"You're probably right sweetie."

"Thanks for coming Aunt Jen."

"Not a problem Kate."

JJ felt relieved that the conversation ended there, neither of them knew what was going to happen, they just had to pray that Emily was going to stay safe.

* * *

><p>Emily stared hard at Doyle as he sat opposite her, her finger itching slightly on the trigger but she knew that what he said was true, she would be dead within seconds and there was no way she was going to go like that. As Doyle huskily told her that he was going to take the only thing that mattered to her, her life, Emily internally sighed a huge sigh of relief and was unable to stop the slight smirk creep across her face. The plan had worked, he had no knowledge of Kate and her importance to Emily and if there was one thing that Emily could guarantee was that that fact would remain hidden.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Valhalla

A/N –

This is a sequel to 'Who's Rescuing Who'. Major spoilers for Season 6 episodes 13 – 18. Most of the dialogue has been changed to accommodate Kate but some is the same or similar. When Emily's past catches up with her how will it affect her adopted daughter Kate, explores the team dynamic and features JJ. Seven Chapters Long. Criminal Minds and the main characters all belong to CBS.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Valhalla<p>

Emily sat on the train, mentally and physically exhausted, she missed Kate terribly and the strength of the young girl, both of them had leant on each other after the ordeal they had faced in Pittsburgh and now Kate was somewhere that Emily couldn't reach her and draw on her love and support. Closing her eyes momentarily, in order to stop the tears from falling, the constant vigilance that she had endured finally caught up with her as she failed to open her eyes and her head dropped.

"If I were Doyle..."

Emily's eyes shot open as she stared hard at Clyde.

"I'd already be dead. He's here, I saw him last night."

Emily cast her eyes around the carriage and quickly sought out Tsia.

"And he's still alive?"

"If I'd have shot him dead Clyde I'd have been dead within seconds, he wasn't alone."

"What about Kate?"

Emily turned her attention back to Tsia as her friend spoke.

"He knows nothing about her, he mentioned all of my team, but not her. Her records have disappeared and she is safe, not even I know where she is."

"That's good."

"We're on my territory now though, it ends now."

Emily spoke firmly but emotionally as she waited for the train to stop.

* * *

><p>She felt their eyes on her as she entered, flustered and apologetic as she sat down and listened to her friends' fill her in on the case, her mind slightly relieved that it was local so she could also stay concentrated on Doyle.<p>

"Emily?"

"Don't Garcia."

Emily sucked in her bottom lip and closed her eyes, the tone of her voice had been unnecessarily sharp.

"Is everything ok Emily?"

Emily opened her eyes and nodded her head.

"I just wanted to know if you needed a hand with Kate?"

"She's, Kate's still away on her school trip so I'm ok thanks."

"That's some school trip!"

"Tell me about it, she's gone to Italy on a cultural exchange."

"And you're missing her?"

Garcia smiled softly at her friend and it took all of Emily's will power not to break down there and then, Emily quickly nodded her head and walked out of the room, desperate for some space to compose herself.

* * *

><p>Emily sighed heavily as she put the cell back in her pocket, after seeing that the message was not from Kate she hadn't even bothered to look and see what it contained.<p>

"Everything ok?"

Emily had forgotten that she was not alone as she turned and looked at Rossi who was smiling but she could see the concern in his face.

"Yes, just need to get away from this!"

Emily lifted out and gestured angrily at her cell as Rossi laughed softly.

"Weren't you talking about having a vacation soon?"

Emily nodded her head as they waited for the elevator doors to open.

"You and Kate need to get away. Speaking of which, I haven't seen my favourite little girl in a while."

"She's away on a school trip, she's in Italy."

"Well it looks like one of you is having a relaxing time, make sure that you join her after this case is finished."

"Will do Dave."

Emily smiled softly as she entered the bullpen, her body tired and aching as she weaved her desk, dropping her heavy bag onto the desk, causing Reid to jump and turn to her in alarm.

"Sorry Reid."

Emily forced a smile as she looked at the younger agent, although she herself felt exhausted and knew that she looked it but as she looked at the young doctor she knew that something wasn't right.

"Is everything ok Reid?"

"Yes I'm just sorting through these files."

Reid looked around and saw that he and Emily were alone and finally he decided to let her in on his fears.

"I've been having these headaches for a while, really painful ones."

Reid spoke quietly as Emily listened intently, she knew that despite a few problems when she had first joined the team the two of them now had a close bond and she felt privileged that he had chosen to confide in her.

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"Yes they can't find anything. I haven't said anything to the others as I don't want them to worry but I know that you, you will understand."

Emily smiled as she looked down at her desk, making a mental note to help Reid as soon as she had Doyle out of her life.

"How are you Emily?"

"I'm fine Spencer."

"You've been biting your nails again, you only do that when you're stressed."

"Yes well this job will do that to you sometimes."

Reid nodded as he watched Emily sit down.

Emily made sure that Reid was reading again before she slipped a new SIM card into the prepaid cell, typing the message quickly.

_Will phone soon. I miss you. I love you._

As soon as she knew that it had been delivered Emily slipped the SIM card out, snapping it in two before throwing it into the bin before she hid the cell in her top desk drawer and tried to concentrate on the case at hand.

* * *

><p>Emily felt her heart sink as she watched Reid bring up the sketch he had managed to figure out from the dead unsub, unable to even figure out an excuse she just moved quickly away, heading directly to the bathroom as she found herself gasping for breath. She needed to make two phone calls quickly and in one second she had to make the decision as to who to call first. Just as she was about to open her mouth Emily stopped and turned, looking directly into a frightened Garcia, immediately she disconnected the call.<p>

"Don't Garcia."

"What's wrong Emily? Please let me help."

Garcia looked directly into her friend's eyes, reaching out as she gently touched Emily's arm.

Taking a breath as she tried to keep the tears at bay Emily knew that she owed her friend some kind of explanation.

"I'm having trouble sleeping, nightmares that just won't go away."

Emily spoke quietly as she bowed her head, allowing Garcia to move closer to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"About the cabin?"

Emily just nodded in reply as she brought her head up and looked at her friend.

"You always manage to make me smile Penelope, no matter how tough things are, I don't think I've ever thanked you for all your help with Kate and the happiness and light you bring to our lives."

Emily felt her voice began to break as she fought to keep the tears at bay.

"Hotch wants you in the SCIF."

Emily and Garcia quickly turned around and saw Ashley standing in the bathroom, looking down at the floor as she delivered the message, Emily nodded and patted Garcia gently on the shoulder before she followed Ashley out, leaving Garcia standing alone with tears steadily flowing down her face.

* * *

><p>As Hotch sat there in the SCIF, steely glare and firm tone, determined to get answers Emily sat there nervously, she already knew the answers to the questions but as the name Ian Doyle was spoken and reverberated around the room Emily felt a shiver travel down her spine. It was now imperative that she kept her past hidden, not only to protect herself but Kate as well. The team were now hunting for the same target as she was, they had unwillingly dragged themselves into his game.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily walked out of the BAU bullpen, grateful that Hotch had asked her to get in contact with her Interpol contacts, she found a quiet space and dialled the number from memory, waiting patiently for Anna to find Kate for her.<p>

"Mom are you ok?"

Emily took a deep breath as she heard her daughter's voice, she had to fight hard to keep her emotions at bay.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Kate."

The line went silent, both of them not knowing what to say to calm the other person.

"Be strong mom, you are the strongest person I know and I know that you'll be able to get through this."

Emily swallowed hard as she listened to Kate's voice, unable to stop the tears from trickling down her face.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Kate, I'll see you soon."

Emily ended the call and took a breath, wiping the moisture from her eyes as she went to find the others.

* * *

><p>"You know that you can trust me right?"<p>

Emily nodded gently as she stared out of the windscreen, not allowing herself to look at Morgan as he spoke.

"At one point, sooner or later you've got to trust somebody, not everybody is going to let you down."

"I do trust people."

"Other than Kate?"

Emily took a breath and turned to face Morgan as he stared hard at her.

"I trust you Morgan."

Emily smiled and spoke softly as Morgan turned his attention back to the road, knowing that it was because she trusted him that she had to keep quiet, she had to protect him, the team, Kate, whatever the cost.

* * *

><p>After she had flushed the necklace and left the safe open, Emily allowed herself a moment to glance around her bedroom, not knowing when she would next be back. The shock of Tsia's death and the fact that Clyde had lied to her about where Doyle had been held in prison was still raw, her hands were shaking as she retrieved the cell that lay on her bed, inserting a new SIM card before she typed the message.<p>

_Stay safe. Trust nobody apart from JJ. I love you._

Quickly she deposited the SIM card in her trash before she took a deep breath and walked out to join Morgan once again.

* * *

><p>Emily stood behind Morgan, not really listening as Hotch addressed the large group that had assembled in the BAU bullpen. Emily started to look around the room, concentrating on the members of her family, wondering if this was going to be the last time that she would see them. Emily looked at Ashley, hopeful that she had guided the cadet well and that she would be strong enough to make it, Emily knew that Ashley was strong she just lacked the self belief. Emily turned to looked at Hotch and Rossi, the two men who had always helped her, guided her, Emily sighed briefly as she knows that they will be disappointed in her once they uncovered the truth, like any parent would be if their child let them down. Emily blinked her eyes, grateful that the tears don't fall as Morgan turned to look at her, Emily felt her heart beating faster as she wished that Morgan knew how much she trusted him but she had been placed in an impossible situation. Emily plucked up the courage as she moved her gaze around again, finding Reid, his admittance of his headaches worried her and she knew that once this was over she was going to help him. In many ways he reminded her so much of Kate, their naivety, their young attitude, and Emily knew that like Kate, she would do whatever it took to protect him. Finally Emily caught sight of Garcia, the person who brought so much light into not only her world but Kate's as well. Whenever either her or Kate were feeling sad or low all it took was a trip to Garcia in order to cheer them up and put a smile on their faces. Emily knew how hard this was going to be on her friend but she also knew that because of her loving nature everything would be instantly forgiven and made up with a tight embrace. Emily closed her eyes before she slowly walked out of the bullpen, she was going to end this before anybody else could get hurt.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Lauren

A/N –

This is a sequel to 'Who's Rescuing Who'. Major spoilers for Season 6 episodes 13 – 18. Most of the dialogue has been changed to accommodate Kate but some is the same or similar. When Emily's past catches up with her how will it affect her adopted daughter Kate, explores the team dynamic and features JJ. Seven Chapters Long. Criminal Minds and the main characters all belong to CBS.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Lauren<strong>

JJ quickly entered the room and nodded at Kate, putting her finger to her lips to keep the girl quiet but Sergio growled loudly as she approached.

"Come on we've got to go."

JJ whispered quietly as Kate stroked the cat, trying to calm him down, seeing her Aunt appear in the middle of the day worried her but instead of asking any questions she nodded her head and silently followed JJ out of the house, grabbing her bag and Sergio as she went.

JJ waited until they were on the outskirts of Jacksonville before she turned and looked at the frightened young girl.

"Emily has gone off the grid. I thought that it would be safer if I moved you again. Sorry."

Kate nodded as she felt a tear escape, she swallowed hard, trying to be brave but she no longer had any energy left.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know sweetie. I think you were right before, she has chosen to go after Doyle before he attacks someone close to her."

"Where are we going?"

"A hotel outside Richmond. Will's there, he's going to look after you."

"What about Henry?"

"He's at my mom's."

Kate nodded as she remembered the last message that she had received from her mom.

"Will is the one person that I completely trust to keep you safe and I know that you will be more comfortable with him."

"Thanks Aunt Jen."

Kate spoke quietly, she didn't know what else to say as her mind filled with thoughts of her mom.

"I've been asked to help the BAU with the case, to find Doyle."

"Please..."

"I know sweetie I'll do everything I can to bring her home safely."

JJ blinked her eyes as the tears began to escape, the rest of the journey carried on in silence, with neither of them in the mood to make light conversation.

* * *

><p>As she walked through the doors to the BAU bullpen JJ felt the shocked eyes immediately focus in on her. The surprise of Emily's past and her own return meant that there was going to be no warm friendly greeting, instead JJ walked authoritatively towards her friends, gesturing to the conference room.<p>

"Right then, let's get down to business."

"How deep was she?"

JJ placed her hands on the back of the empty chair and looked around the room, she saw the disappointment and hurt etched on their faces and she knew that her next answer was not going to help the situation.

"The assignment called for someone to get close to Doyle and, well Emily, she was his type."

JJ pursed her lips as she saw the anger in Morgan's face.

"Where's Kate?"

JJ was caught slightly unaware at the question as she turned to look at Rossi, her mouth open as he continued.

"Emily told me that she was in Italy but I could tell that she was hiding something, has Doyle threatened Kate?"

JJ saw the concern on Rossi's face as she sat down.

"Kate is safe, Emily asked me a couple of weeks ago to help her keep Kate away from Doyle's attention and I have done so."

"So you've known about this for a while?"

JJ looked at Garcia and saw the confusion in her friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Garcia just nodded her head before she took a breath and looked at the others.

"Come on how are we going to stop this and bring them both home?"

We need to think about Doyle as we would any other unsub, we profile Emily as his victim as she is his stressor. Dave, you and Morgan go to Emily's place, Reid follow the bank details that Emily gave us."

Hotch spoke calmly as the team stood up and started to disband, his outward appearance completely contrasting the inner turmoil he was feeling.

* * *

><p>Dave followed Morgan into Emily's bedroom, the anger was still evident in the younger agents demeanour as Dave looked around the room.<p>

"There are no photos of Kate around, she must have moved them all as a precaution. This must have been really hard on the both of them."

Dave bent down and examined the contents of the safe.

"Yeah well she could have trusted us, after all we have done for her and Kate, and I'd do anything to protect that girl."

"It's never that easy Derek, surely you know that. Look here are Emily's and Kate's passports she isn't running away Derek, she's running to him."

Dave stood up and looked at Morgan as he held the passports in his hands, slowly he saw the anger fade from Morgan's face as he took a breath and walked closer to his colleague.

"Emily will fight Doyle to the end in order not just to protect us but Kate as well."

"I know that Rossi, I just wished she'd have trusted us enough to let us help."

Morgan examined the necklace that Dave had just retrieved from the toilet before the two of them walked quietly out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>JJ shut the door as she walked into her old office, feeling strange as if she had never been away but then her mind quickly shook itself back to reality as she sat down and held her cell in her hand. Safe in the knowledge that she was alone JJ dialled the number from memory and waited patiently for an answer.<p>

"I'm with them."

"Are they safe?"

"Yes."

"They're upset aren't they?"

"Yes but they understand."

"Have you found her yet?"

"We think that she has headed to Boston."

"Find her please Aunt Jen."

"I will sweetie, now stay safe and keep close to Will."

JJ closed her eyes momentarily as she finished the call, glad that she had not made any promises about finding Emily alive to Kate.

* * *

><p>Emily sat in the car, outside the bar where she had met with Fahey the previous day, her eyes unable to hold back the tears as she listened to the message from Garcia.<p>

"Hey, it's me. Hotch asked me to try all your numbers, and I have this as an old listing and you probably don't even use it anymore, but if it is you and you're out there, come home, please. God, Emily, what did you think? That we would just let you walk out of our lives? I am so furious at you right now! But then I think about how scared you must be in some dark place all alone, but you're not alone, okay? You are not alone. We are in that dark place with you. We are waving flashlights and calling your name, so if you can see us, come home. But if you can't, then, then you stay alive because we're coming."

Emily sighed as she put the cell back into her pocket, she knew that time was running out, that drastic actions were going to need to be taken in order to end this and resume her normal life with her daughter. Luckily the closeness that she had endured with Doyle had given her an insight into his tactics and the precautions he took as she loaded her weapon and headed towards the two SUVs.

* * *

><p>Her heart was pounding fast as she watched Liam place the laptop on the table in front of her, the plan had failed as she found herself bound, branded in the abandoned warehouse. Emily's mind was working furiously as she tried to work out how she was going to get out of the situation but as the screen came to life and she saw the images of Ashley, Dave and Fahey she couldn't stop the tears from escaping down her face but finally she knew what had to be done, she just had to pray that there was enough time for it to work.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Ashley, think, we're all too close to this, too involved, we know Emily and Kate, we love them!"<p>

Dave grabbed a hold of Ashley and looked at her, he knew that she was still slightly in shock from what had happened on the roof top but he also knew that they were running out time and they needed answers fast.

"I can't, I don't know."

"What's bugging you Ashley, something just isn't right here."

"Families, why did he kill that boy?"

"Yes! That's it. The boy represented someone to Doyle, a son maybe?"

Ashley nodded as he saw the relief in Rossi's face.

"It's a good thing that Kate isn't around then?"

"Best thing that Emily did, but then she probably knows more about Doyle than we ever will."

Dave stood up and held out his hand as he helped Ashley to stand, both of them eager to join the others and share their new thoughts.

* * *

><p>As soon as Doyle mentioned Declan's name Emily knew that she had the edge, that finally things were playing into her hands, she couldn't help but laugh as she told him that she was the one that pulled the trigger and then what his last words to her were.<p>

"He said 'I look pretty good for a dead boy' then I put him on a plane."

Emily knew that the blow was coming and prepared herself for the impact but it wasn't enough for her to stay standing as she stumbled backwards. Allowing herself to take the attack she remembered what had happened in the cabin where she had met Kate and she mentally promised herself that she wasn't going to go without a fight, especially as she heard footsteps and shouting enter the warehouse.

* * *

><p>"Prentiss, hey, it's me. I'm right here, baby. You're gonna be all right. Stay with me, baby, c'mon, stay with me."<p>

Morgan quickly dropped to his knees and placed his hands around the wound in Emily's stomach.

"Let me go."

The words were hushed and whispered, although she didn't want to go like this Emily quickly found all her strength disappearing from her body.

"No, I am not letting you go. **Help me! ** Listen to me, I know why you did all of this. I know what you did for Declan. I am so proud of you. Do you understand that? I am proud of you, because you are my friend and you are my partner. No, Emily! C'mon, stay with me! If you can hear me, please just squeeze my hand. Kate needs you, I need you!"

Emily could hear Morgan shouting at her as she shut her eyes, trying to conserve what energy she had left but as she heard him shout Kate's name she knew that she had to fight on and she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Yes! There you go, there you go. Just keep squeezing."

* * *

><p>JJ stood in the hospital corridor, finding a quiet space away from the others, fighting the tears away as she got out her cell.<p>

"We've got her."

"Is she..."

"She's ok, she's a little sore but Doyle got away so..."

"We've got to go away?"

"I'm afraid so, I've got to go and tell the team that Emily died and that you are hidden away for your own safety, I'm so sorry Kate."

"Can I see mom?"

"Soon sweetie, I've just got to make a few arrangements."

"Thank you, thank you so much Aunt Jen."

"I'll see you soon."

JJ put her cell away and closed her eyes, she was determined that if Emily had to disappear to stay safe then she was going to do everything in her power to ensure that Kate would be with her, even if it meant breaking a few rules along the way.

* * *

><p>JJ saw Hotch standing away from the others, unable to stay in the room where they allowed their tears to fall in honor of their friend and colleague. Slowly she let go of Reid and walked though to where Hotch was standing, worry, sadness etched on his face.<p>

"They're both going to be ok."

"I know."

"I'll get them back for you."

JJ nodded her head as she walked away, the team knew that Kate was alive but they wouldn't be able to see her again until Doyle was dead and as much as the situation pained her, JJ knew that it had to be that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris<strong>

"There are three passports each and enough money to keep you comfortable."

"Thank you."

"Good luck."

JJ sat at the table as she watched Emily slowly walk away, glad that whatever situation they had been left in at least Emily and Kate were now together.


	7. Chapter 7 Stella & Mary Givet

A/N –

This is a sequel to 'Who's Rescuing Who'. Major spoilers for Season 6 episodes 13 – 18. Most of the dialogue has been changed to accommodate Kate but some is the same or similar. When Emily's past catches up with her how will it affect her adopted daughter Kate, explores the team dynamic and features JJ. Seven Chapters Long. Criminal Minds and the main characters all belong to CBS.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Stella &amp; Mary Giv<strong>**é****t**

Emily knocked twice on the door, waited five seconds then knocked softly three times more before she put the key in the lock and slowly opened the door. Once she was safely inside she locked it again, pulling the bolts across top and bottom of the door and then placing the chain as well, only then did she walk gingerly into the small apartment where she found Kate curled up on the chair, a book open on her lap as she smiled at Emily who sat down on the sofa.

"How was she?"

Kate opened her eyes wide as she spoke.

"Good but we couldn't talk for long, she gave me this."

Emily placed the brown envelope on the table and winced as she sat back down again, instantly Kate saw the pain in her mom's face and moved over to sit next to her, placing a gentle hand on her mom's stomach that she knew was the source of the anguish.

"Do you need something?"

Emily shook her head, taking a moment to compose herself as she rested her hand on top of her daughter's.

"You've got to take it easy mom, remember what the doctors said. You don't want to rip the stitches."

"I know munchkin. Come on shall we look what Aunt Jen has provided us with then?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders, although she was immensely happy to be with her mother the fact that she had been torn away from the rest of her family still ran raw as her twelve year old brain struggled to comprehend all that had happened in the last three days since JJ had taken to the hospital to see her mom.

"I know that things aren't exactly perfect at the moment Kate but we've got to make the best of things and on the upside at least you'll get to see a bit of Europe and learn another language."

"Great and I was thinking that I would be missing school for a bit."

Emily laughed softly as she moved her hand and wrapped her arm around Kate.

"I think that there is something in the envelope for you."

Kate frowned slightly as she leant forward and picked up the envelope, leafing through the contents as she placed the six passports on the table before she sat back and held onto a small white envelope that had her name handwritten on it.

"So who are we at the moment then?"

Emily was relieved to see the small smile on Kate's face as she asked the question.

"I'm Stella Givét and you are my daughter Mary Givét , my husband died in a car accident two years ago and left us enough money so that we can live comfortably but we are looking to leave Paris and head to Normandy."

Kate just nodded her head as she played with the envelope in her hand.

"Are you going to open it or worship it?"

"Sorry, is it from Aunt Jen?"

"Yes she knew that it would be impossible to see you tonight so this is the next best thing."

Emily reached up and stroked Kate's head softly as gingerly the girl opened the envelope and started to read the note.

_Dearest Kate_

_I am so sorry that I couldn't see you tonight but the meeting was difficult enough to organise and it would have been too dangerous to see you. I hope that you are keeping well and that you are not finding France too intimidating. Look after Emily, I know that she is still hurting, not only from the injuries Doyle inflicted on her but also because she blames herself for the situation the both of you are in now, please be patient. I am doing everything I can to find and stop Doyle, there are agents scouring Europe and the States for him, I won't stop until we find him and you and Emily can come home. Remember to stay strong, this will be over, I love you and Emily, and I will see you soon._

_JJ xx_

Kate folded the handwritten note and placed it back in the envelope, she felt the tears trickle down her face and before she could raise a hand to brush them away another hand had already beaten her to it.

"Ok?"

"Yes, you?"

"Good."

"It's good to be together again."

"Definitely munchkin, I'm never going to leave you, you know that right?"

"What even when I'm in my twenties?"

"Make plans for me to live in that spare room Kate!"

Kate laughed as she cuddled up close to her mom, even though they were thousands of miles from home they were together, a family, and after all that they had been through they could cope with this and come out even stronger, especially when Doyle was caught and they could return home.

_Finis._


End file.
